


Best Part of Waking Up

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, implied vaginal fingering, soft soft morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale stay somewhere for the night and find...there was only one bed! Good mornings are had.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!! *hugs* I hope you have a great season and like your present!

" />


End file.
